The New Beginning
by Sterlingstar
Summary: Sterlingtail is about to face the thing she feared most... Leadership
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my second fanfic, so i hope you guys like it! Also, I would LOVE to hear what you think about it! So please, oh please review!**

WindClan cats were swarming everywhere. They were attacking. Onestar recently asked Cherrystar for more territory multiple times. And after the 5th rejection he swore that if it happened again his warriors would attack. And sure enough, he tried again. And once again, his demand got denied. So here they are, WindClan warriors fighting IceClan warriors.

Sterlingtail was battling with Nightcloud. Off in the distance she could see Fernpelt and Grayclaw were battling with Whitetail and Weaslefur. A little closer, but to the side, she could see Sharpclaw and Brownpaw battling side by side against Crowfeather.

She couldn't see Cherrystar anywhere. But after a while, she came into view. Tornear had her pinned to the ground. Sterlingtail bit Nightcloud in her hind leg. Nightcloud shot out a wail in pain and frustration then fled.

As soon as Nightcloud fled, Sterlingtail raced to her leaders aid. Together, she and Cherrystar drove off Tornear.

Ashfoot ran towards them, then bunched up her haunches and leaped. She landed on top of Sterlingtail in attempt to unbalance her. Sterlingtail steadied herself and rolled onto her back to get Ashfoot off. Then she got up and Ashfoot leaped again, her paws extended with unsheathed claws. Cherrystar was out of sight again. Sterlingstar clawed at Ashfoot. Sterlingtail rolled back onto her back again when Ashfoot jumped back onto her back. And when her belly fur was showing, Ashfoot batted at it with her hind legs. Then, finally, Sterlingtail bit down hard on Ashfoot's tail, causing her to flee.

Then, all of a sudden, Onestar called to his warriors, " WindClan! Retreat!" and with that, he led his remaining warriors back to WindClan territory. The remaining IceClan warriors were crowding around something. When Sterlingtail saw what they were all looking at, she froze in horror. _No..._

In the center of the gathered cats lay the dead body of Cherrystar...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I decided to post another new chapter up. So I hope you like it, and please review!**

_No... No, no, no, no, no, NO! This can`t be happening... Can it? _She got closer and whispered, "No..." Then she raced through the forest as far as her legs could carry her.

It was past moon high and close to dawn. When she stopped she found herself at the stream that marked the WindClan boarder. She knew she would have to return to camp, but she was too tired to do anything. She decided to stay the night in a hollow tree trunk just inside IceClan territory.

It didn't take long, but before she knew it, she was dreaming.

She had a really weird connection with StarClan, ever since she was a kit.

She found herself in a forest. She was in a clearing surrounded by bushes. She saw a bush rustle, when she saw who it was, she felt comforted because she knew she could confide in this cat. Padding out from the bush was Silvertoe, She was the first StarClan cat Sterlingtail met. Sterlingtail knew she could tell this cat anything.

"Hello, Sterlingtail." Silvertoe meowed as she approached.

"Silvertoe, I-I didn't expect to see you." Sterlingtail stammered.

"Sterlingtail, I come to you whenever you need guidance or someone to talk to." Silvertoe mewed. "And right now, you need about as much help as you can get. I get it, witnessing your leaders death was tough, and I know how you feel, but you have to get back to your clan, then tomorrow night go to the moonpool and receive your nine lives and name. You can do this Sterlingtail!" She encouraged.

"I know, it's just, i didn't want my clan to see me like this." She sighed then whispered, "This can't be happening..." She lowered and shook her head.

"But this _is _happening, Sterlingtail. And when it happens, you have to know how to deal with these thing." She paused sympathetically, then added, "And you need to have someone there for you. So you have me!" She added, perking up.

Then she slowly started fading. "No! Wait! Don't go!" Sterlingtail cried. But it was too late. All that was left of the StarClan she-cat was a glittery haze.

She stood standing in the glittery hollow for a while. Then she woke up in the hollow log and found Crowfeather looking down at her.

**Hey hey hey! All copy rights go towards Erin Hunter. Except any IceClan characters. All IceClan characters are entitled to me! Hope you enjoy my fanfics! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, sorry I haven't been on in like foreves. But now that I'm back, give me some luv! I hope you guys enjoy my hackin' awesome fanfiction!**

Sterlingtail looked up at Crowfeather. "Crowfeather?" She mewed drowsily. "What are you doing in our territory?"

He let out a _mrrow _of laughter and amusement, "A better question is, what are _you _doing in _our _territory?" He said amused.

"What?" Then she sat up and looked around, "Oops... Crowfeather, I'm so sorry, I guess in all the commotion I didn't realize that I accidentally crossed the border," She stammered.

"It's okay, don't worry, I'll keep your little secret, I see you're a bit shaken from whatever happened. Besides, You're the deputy of your clan, you must have your reasons." Then he added more hostile, "But don't think just because I let you off this one time, doesn't mean I'll do it again. So in the future, see to it that you nor your warriors even _think _about crossing our border."

"Believe me, it won't happen again. I'd better be off anyway," Without waiting for a reply, she leaped over the stream just barely making it in a tremendous leap.

"Wow..." Crowfeather breathed, so low, that even he could barely hear it. Then in less than a heart beat she was gone. He gave himself a shake and **raced** back across the moor.

* * *

**Grayclaw's P.O.V**

Back in camp, cats were running around, asking each other what's going to happen next, asking if they thought she was dead, wondering who would take over. Grayclaw jumped onto the highledge and called the usual call, "Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!"

The call rang out through the clearing, and cats emerged from their dens and joined the cats who were already gathered to hear what Grayclaw had to say.

_Oh, where is she... _He wondered as he looked down at the gathered cats. "Now, I know you're all worried about Sterlingtail, and what will happen if she doesn't come back. But I'm sure she just needs time to cool down. After everything that has happened, I think she's need some time for herself. I know I would. I mean, wouldn't you?" He paused as murmurs of agreement swept through the gathered cats.

"So, until she returns, I will take over, I'll organize patrols, I'll do all that." He added once the cats had settled down. Then he hopped down the crumbled rock pile, and began to organize hunting patrols, and lead a border patrol.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, an please review. Hopefully I'll be posting new chapters regularly, but between school, and travels, my schedule has been pretty tied. Until the next chapter, adios! And please, oh please review!**


	4. IceClan Allegiance

**hey guys, I thought Id make an allegiance so that readers could understand IceClan better. So here it is:**

**Leader: Cherrystar- orange reddish tabby with white belly fur and green eyes**

**Deputy: Sterlingtail- Blue-gray she-cat with a dark gray tail and amber eyes**

**Apprentice, Nightpaw**

**Medicine cat: Longwhisker- brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Apprentice, Cherrypaw**

**Warriors:**

**Grayclaw- gray tabby tom with ice-blue eyes**

**Apprentice, Rockpaw**

**Purplepelt- dark brown (looks black) she-cat with amber eyes**

**Sharpclaw- dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes**

**Apprentice, Brownpaw**

**Fernpelt- tortoise shell she-cat with amber eyes**

**Apprentice, Dustpaw**

**Harefoot- light brown tom with dark blue eyes**

**Apprentice, Dovepaw**

**Dawnpelt- tawny colored she-cat with green eyes**

**Apprentice, Whitepaw**

**Nightstorm- Black slender she-cat with dark blue eyes**

**Sorrelclaw- **** half tortoise shell half tabby she-cat with amber eyes like her mother; Fernpelt**

******Apprentice, Hollypaw**

**Apprentices:**

**Brownpaw- brown tom with amber eyes**

**Rockpaw- dark gray tom with green eyes**

**Dustpaw- dark brown tabby tom**

**Dovepaw- snow white she-cat with peach belly fur and amber eyes**

**Nightpaw- Black she-cat with white paws, belly fur, and tail-tip. Also has gorgeous blue eyes like her mother; Snowpelt**

**Hollypaw- Brown and black tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes**

**Whitepaw- small, plump she-cat with a snow-white pelt and blue eyes**

**Queens (queens expecting or nursing kits):**

**Cloverpelt- tortoise shell she-cat with bright green eyes (3 kits, Darkkit, Brownkit, Tawnykit)**

******Whitefang- a tortoise shell she-cat with green eyes and really long and sharp bright white teeth/fangs**

**Elders:**

**St****u****mptail- light brown tabby tom with a stump for a tail**

**Snowstream- snow white pelt with light blue eyes**

**I hope this helps some people understand Iceclan better.**


End file.
